


Snow Day

by WarpedChyld



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Hannigram - Freeform, Katz & Dogs - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-09 02:53:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3233582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarpedChyld/pseuds/WarpedChyld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beverly. Will. Snow. Childhood memories relived.  Poor Hannibal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mresundance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mresundance/gifts).



> Not beta'd so any mistakes you see are mine. Just a bit of pointless fluff and humor written to for my beloved Mresundance. He truly understands, and shares, my love of Katz & Dogs getting into shenanigans.

With the melodies of Bach to keep him company, Hannibal skillfully maneuvered his car through the snowy streets. The past two days of heavy snow had resulted in several cancellations and he was looking forward to being home early. A nice quiet dinner with Will followed by dessert.

 

Lips quirked into what passed for a grin at the thought of having Will for dessert before starting dinner. Ideas were running free in his mind as he pulled onto his street and he could feel a tightness growing in his pants. Only years of knowing exactly how many seconds it took to reach his driveway had him recognizing his house.

 

Crudely made snow...things...were everywhere. A row of them flanked his driveway, stick-arms up in salutes. Right where he normally parked was what appeared to be a half snowman, placed and made to look like he ran it over, with others looking on in horror.

Two others appeared to be bowling with the head of a third. Looking down he saw what he guessed were shark fins chasing a swimmer. Another was holding a shovel and looking down at just a head and arms sticking up. The last one he saw was a witch doctor holding shrunken snowmen heads.

 

Hannibal's fingers pinched the bridge of his nose and he counted off 10 seconds. At eight, Will and Beverly came barrelling out of the house, laughing and carrying mugs of coco. They stopped when they saw Hannibal, the proverbial kids with their hands in the cookie jar.

 

"Will. Beverly. Hello." His voice was surprisingly calm.

 

"Hannibal. You're home early. We ah..."

 

"Classes were canceled, no new bodies, so Will and I relived our childhood." Unabashed as ever, Beverly grinned at him.

 

Hannibal could not help himself from giving a micro smile though it was filled with genuine amusement.

"If this was your childhood, Dr. Katz. Perhaps you should schedule a few sessions with me."

 

Beverly laughed and gave him a good natured punch to the shoulder.

 

“Oh come on, you’ve been in the states long enough to recognize this!”

 

Will snickered and slung an arm around Beverly, both of them grinning at each other then back at Hannibal.  He took a healthy swallow from his cup.

 

“I bet he’s never read a comic in his life.” Will said over the brim.

 

Hannibal gave him a sideways glance, then reached out and plucked the cup from his fingers. A deep sniff at it’s contents confirmed what he suspected, as did the sheepish, but unrepentant, grins Beverly and Will sported.

 

“Not our fault you have the good stuff. Or a liquor cabinet with an easily picked lock.”

 

“Indeed, Ms. Katz.”

 

It was quite rude but now, as the first time he met her, Hannibal could not find it in him to be offended.  Beverly’s openness and candor had always been a breath of fresh air to him. Add the fact she genuinely cared about Will and wanted nothing from him but friendship (and forays into Hannibal’s alcohol supply) and she had won herself a permanent place AT his table and never ON it.

 

“I will call you children when it is time for supper.” He said, to their delight.

 

“I have to call my mom to ask first.”

 

Will snickered and Hannibal merely shook his head in quiet amusement as he went into the house.

 

 

 


End file.
